


Project Digimon

by GrammarKnighty



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Not Really Character Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrammarKnighty/pseuds/GrammarKnighty
Summary: If Izuku has any regret, it's that he can't make his mother happy. Jumping from the roof of a multi-story building, Izuku hopes to wash that regret away once and for all. He doesn't expect to wake up in the arms of a young boy. Matsuda Takato. Quirk: Soul Transfer. Izuku contemplates life as he begins a new one as a stuffed animal.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Project Digimon

Izuku would never admit the world had wronged him.

But it had.

Society expected his quirk to manifest by his fourth birthday. When it didn't, society abandoned him. Whatever friends he made left him. Whatever standing he had as a member of society didn't matter. He was quirkless and that was all everyone saw. Not his personality, not his intelligence, not his achievement. Only his lack of quirk.

Strangers smiled at him, but they didn't know. From those who did, all he got was a sneer. They would put on a polite mask in his presence, but once he turned his back, they would ridicule him in whispers. Only few took pity on him and fewer ever tried to reach out to him.

Sitting on the roof edge of this multi-floored building, Izuku feels fear creeping up his neck. Vehicles and people passed by, honking noise filled the air. It was different watching it from this height. If he leaned any further he'd be a splatter in one second flat. Would be bad for the pedestrian down below's stomach to see a human pancake next to them, wouldn't it?

Izuku had thought he could hold longer. He had mom whose bright smile would always banish the darkness of society away. He had dad a few countries away who'd tell him funny dad jokes every morning. He had the best parents anyone could wish for. Most of all, he had a man who he'd looked up to. Had looked up to. That same man just crushed his world with bitter truth.

Without a quirk, Izuku was nothing. He respected the man for not coddling him with lies, but a part of him wanted that man to acknowledge that even without a quirk, Izuku could be someone, a person like everyone else, in this unfair society. But alas.

Izuku had wanted to show the world that he could. Even without a quirk, he wanted to prove that his dream was not impossible. But today he accepted truth he'd always ran away from: his dream was only a dream, nothing more than what his mind came up with during sleep.

If he did this, mom would cry. Dad would abandon his work to fly over to Musutafu. All Might? Now that was one thought his mischievous side liked. Izuku wasn't usually petty, but imagining the devastated look on his face brought satisfaction to his conscience. That man just left through the door and climbed down the stairs. Didn't bother to look back at what a mess he'd left his former number one fan in.

Izuku forced his lips to smile, but what it did was form a shaky grin. Saltwater invaded his mouth, the last thing he'd taste in this short, sad 15-year-old life.

Izuku breathed in.

"Mom, dad. I'm sorry."

Time stopped. Never before had he felt this light-headed. Wind pushed against his body as he tumbled from floor to floor, his eyes briefly catching the surprised face of the people behind the windows. But they matter not.

If Izuku had any regret, it was that he couldn't make his mother happy. That woman smiled and smiled, but not once did those smiles reached her eyes. It might never again. Hopefully all the blood would be enough to wash the regret away.

Head-first toward the ground, Izuku felt the creeping fear taking over his whole body. Even if he was scared, it was too late now to turn back.

The last thing he saw was a boy pointing at him. For some reason, the boy held up a stuffed animal in Izuku's direction. Izuku felt an unfamiliar pull inside him, as if he was attached to a rope and whatever on the other side was pulling him toward it. The light-headedness won out in the end, the fear now no longer having a hold on him. Consciousness too soon left him.

He was dead at last...

「「「•」」」

  
...or at least he thought so.

It was all still dark, but he could feel somebody hugging him from the front. He couldn't move a muscle. His eyes wouldn't open. His voice didn't come out no matter how much he tried. Actually, he wasn't really feeling anything now that he focused on it. There was no touching at all, but he knew, somehow, a pair of arms were wrapped around him.

Did he actually die and reincarnate as a baby or something? So all that stuff was true? Did Kacchan know then? This is a discov-

Izuku 'heard' a groan not unlike how he usually sounded after waking up. Again, he didn't really hear anything. It was just... around him? It was like the sound came directly to his brain without going through his ears.

A yawn.

A "Huh?".

An excited "Oh you're awake!".

A regretful "Sorry".

"Midoriya-san, right? I shouldn't have done that, I know. But you looked scared so I used my quirk on you."

What? He was saved? Well, he should have expected that in a world of quirks. At least this prooved there were still nice people in the world. He was definitely sharing this story online once he got back home after this.

A nervous "Um... about that.".

"I couldn't save your body. My quirk is Soul Transfer. Please stay calm okay. I'll get headaches if you panic too much."

A long take of breath.

Before the disembodied voice even said it, Izuku already knew. The quirk's name explained it all.

"You're inside my stuffed toy."

Didn't stop him from being surprised however, so: Say wha...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plunny that just won't stop running in my head. I'll expand on it if I feel like it, but for now it's just a one-shot.


End file.
